Genesect's Playstation of Doom
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Genesect is off to hang out with Hoopa, but he never saw the original Playstation before. When Genesect is about to play with Hoopa, he is unfortunately sucked into the game. Will Genesect be free from his glitchy torture or will Genesect be permanently corrupted.
1. The World of Dragons

One sunny day in the Embassy Suites at Castelia City, Genesect plans to hang out with Hoopa. "Well folks, I'm off to the Kalos Mythical Pokémon's stateroom to hang out with Hoopa." Announced Genesect. He leaves the Unova Mythical Pokémon's stateroom to go next door to the Kalos Mythical Pokémon's stateroom.

As Genesect visits to the room, he is surprised about something that he never saw before. Hoopa is playing "Spyro The Dragon" on the original Playstation console. "Wow, where did you get that retro console from?" Asked Genesect. "Acutally, I got that from R.U. Game? on Castelia City." Explained Hoopa. "Do you want to watch me play, Genesect." "Sure." Genesect sits on the couch while Hoopa plays "Spyro The Dragon." 30 minutes later, Genesect is thinking about playing "Crash Team Racing" with Hoopa together. There is only one controller for the original Playstation that Hoopa is using; the original Playstation controller, without the dualshock analogs. Luckily, Genesect brought his own dualshock controller from the redesigned Playstation 1. He sets up the game "Crash Team Racing" for Hoopa. "Thanks, Genesect. You are so helpful." Complimented Hoopa. In the player 1 socket, the original d pad Playstation controller is plugged in while the player 2 socket has the dualshock controller plugged in.

All of a sudden, before playing the game; the radio sets off an alert. "The national weather service in Nimbassa City, has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for; south of Unova, Castelia City until 12:30 pm ET." Alerted the EAS on the radio. The clouds of the tremendous thunderstorm is a night sky when it builds up on the horizon. Lightning strikes on the antenna of the Embassy Suites. Before that, the Sony Computer Entertainment logo boots up. The electricity streaks through the wires. Before the screen fades out for the Playstation logo to appear, it electrocutes the console that the personified fear sound startles everyone. The power was out as well. "Hoopa was surprised." Shuddered Hoopa. A blue vortex on the television screen appears after the Playstation gets shorted out by a thunderstorm sucking Genesect to the screen. Hoopa's eyes were tiny as a pencil dot when he was very shocked about Genesect being trapped inside Hoopa's Playstation. "This isn't 'Poltergiest...'" Commented Volcanion.

Keldeo, Meloetta, and Victini ring the doorbell on the Kalos Mythical Pokémon's stateroom. "Come in." Answered Diancie. She opens the door for the three of them. Meloetta in a worried expression is looking for Genesect in the entire stateroom. "I'm worried about him, what happened to Genesect?" Whimpered Meloetta. "Oh nothing, it's just Genesect getting sucked into the television after the lighting strikes to the entire Embassy Suites' antenna that caused my Playstation to short out and the power went out." Explained Hoopa. "Oh no, poor old Genesect is lost inside the Playstation forever." Sobbed Meloetta.

"There there, everything will be ok." Hoopa comforts Meloetta by hugging her, then he gets off gently. "There has to be another way to power up the Playstation... Unless, I can summon a Pikachu with my ring portal." "Great idea, Hoopa." Agreed Diancie. "Watch this, Alléhooparing!" Hoopa grabs his ring on the left horn that he tosses it into the air; a portal in the ring summons a Pikachu. "This is perfect; we can use Pikachu as a power source to power up the television and the Playstation." Said Victini. Hoopa then disables the portal from the ring and places it back on his left horn. Pikachu places the television's power plug to its left cheek while it places the Playstation's power plug to the right cheek. Its cheeks begin to spark that the television and the Playstation powers on. "Hooray it works!" Exclaimed Hoopa for joy.

Meloetta sees Genesect via the tv while he is in the middle of the Sony Computer Entertainment logo before the console starts up. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Cried Genesect. "Be careful Genesect, things might get glitchy around here." Cautioned Meloetta. The Playstation could not read the disc because the "Crash Team Racing" disc was badly damaged due to the lightning strike. "Victini, you go get a new disc for 'Crash Team Racing' while I get the game 'Spyro The Dragon' to start up on my Playstation." Suggested Hoopa. "Got it." Replied Victini. Hoopa switches the broken disc to "Spyro the Dragon" into the Playstation. Then, he presses the reset button as he inserts the disc. On the same time he presses the reset button, a brief second of Genesect getting glitchy quickly showed on the tv. "What was that?" Questioned Hoopa. The console safely reboots and loads the game successfully. When the game "Spyro The Dragon" starts, Gnasty Gnorc's minion gets its polygons messed up and lagging that he flies around after he climbs up to the mountain with a texture glitched "Insomniac Games" logo. "Oh come on people, why is this game glitchy?" Complained Hoopa. All of a sudden, blue photon lasers shoot at the glitched minion by Genesect in his high speed flight form. "Wait a second, how come Spyro didn't show up?" Puzzled Diancie. Genesect unfolds and lands on the ground, and then he ironically knocks on the camera like a door and looks at the viewers, Keldeo, Meloetta, Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion. "Dude, Spyro must've been crystallized ironically like the other dragons. I have to set Spyro free in order to continue his journey." Said Genesect.

The screen went black with Genesect in his high speed flight form flying around the screen. Then the words "The adventure continues" text appears behind Genesect. Genesect unfolds and lands to the ground that he is at the Peace Keepers home; where Hoopa last saves his game at. "Remember Hoopa, you cannot control me with any controller; but, you have to watch the screen and see me get out of here." Notified Genesect. Here is a crystalized dragon statue next to the door to Doctor Shemp at the Peace Keepers world. The statue shakes lightly as Genesect gets closer to the statue. He touches the statue that it shines harshly; it rapidly shakes while the crystal's pieces come apart. The statue breaks that Spyro is free. "Thank you mysterious purple robot bug for saving me; now, you and I can team up to defeat Doctor Shemp." Thanked Spyro. "I got here after a thunderstorm hits the Playstation that I got sucked into the game." Replied Genesect. The cutscene ends that Hoopa is now allowed to use the controller to control Spyro while Genesect plays as an NPC helper. "Now that I freed Spyro, ready to cooperate Hoopa?" Asked Genesect. "I heard you Exploud and clear." Accepted Hoopa, as he snickers for the pun. He plugs in the original Playstation controller without the analog to the console controlling Spyro. "Let's do this Gensect." Said Hoopa.

Genesect follows Spyro as a drone or like Tails from "Sonic The Hedgehog 2." Hoopa looks at the television screen while he presses the d-pad to move Spyro directly to the door to Doctor Shemp. Spyro glides into the sky while Genesect folds and flies with Spyro. "Cool, you can fly like me. Are you an alien insect?" Complimented Spyro. "Thanks, but no. I am originally an ancient mythical bug Pokémon from 300 million years ago; however, Team Plasma restored me with cybernetic and artificial intelligence. They also attached a photon cannon on my back to shoot projectiles." Explained Genesect. "What do you know? Were both purple." They both chuckle as they communicate. Sparx the dragonfly follows Spyro too to keep him alive. "What is that dragonfly doing here?" Noticed Genesect. "Say hello to Sparx. He is a special dragonfly to keep me alive; without him, I will die. You Genesect can be his assistant too. Sparx can eat some butterflies to recover its hp." Stated Spyro. They both land on the ground as they are at Doctor Shemp's level.

"This is it; Doctor Shemp, he is one of the toughest bosses throughout 'Spyro the Dragon.' However, he is not very tedious like 'Anubis Rex' from 'Pac-Man World.'" Described Genesect. At the starting point Genesect uses metal claw to break steel blocks that unveils some jewels or treasure. "How did you do that?" Gasped Spyro in surprise. "I have the ability to use one of my moves, metal claw." Said Genesect. "What's with the treasure for, Spyro." "These treasures keep us very wealthy in the world of dragons; however, the greedy Gnasty Gnorc turns every treasure into his minions." Gnasty Gnorc pops out of nowhere and yells "HEY!" He attempts to whack Spyro with a scepter, but he performs a barrel roll to avoid. "Missed me!" Taunted Spyro. Then, Gnasty Gnorc disappears. Spyro passes through the starting gate; then, an armed soldier with a spear charges to Spyro. He uses his charge attack to knock down the soldier. Abruptly, the polygons of the soldier start to get long, sharp, and glitchy. And then the soldier disappears like normal back into a gem. The game is fine and normal for now. An army of armed soldiers charge to Spyro, but he knocks them all down as bowling pins. A sparkling dust forming a swirling whirlwind picks up Spyro and Genesect to the tunnel to Doctor Shemp's lair while it makes a glittering sound.

"Spyro, you do the honors." Said Genesect. Spyro goes the crystallized dragon statue to set Trondo free. "Thank you for releasing me, Spyro. He is heavily armed and strong, make sure to watch his behind." Advised Trondo. Genesect and Spryo climbs up to the hill encountering Doctor Shemp. He starts to whack Spyro with a scepter, but he avoids the attack. Genesect leaps in front of Doctor Shemp to go behind him, so he can use his Techno Blast projectiles. He shoots a green projectile of energy from his cannon at Doctor Shemp's back. "Your turn, Spyro. He is wounded and stunned." Said Genesect. Spyro then breathes fire behind Doctor Shemp. His back is on fire that he runs away to the next hill via the bridge. Genesect quickly folds into his high speed flight form and uses extreme speed to catch him up. Then Spyro enters to the next hill. Doctor Shemp swings his scepter around while he spins around. Genesect is hovering above the hill; he ambushes behind Doctor Shemp and shoots blue photon lasers from his limbs. He unfolds and hovers while he performs a blaze kick at Doctor Shemp. Doctor Shemp is on fire again that he runs to the last hill. "Spyro, this is all for you. I will be watching." Saluted Genesect. He lands next to the goal stump with a sparkling whirlwind while he watches Spyro to finish Doctor Shemp up.

Meanwhile, back at the living room with Hoopa, Diancie, Volcanion, Keldeo, and Meloetta. Victini already left to go purchase a new copy of "Crash Team Racing" for the original Playstation. "You can do it Hoopa." Cheered Diancie. "Be the dragon." Advised Meloetta. Hoopa concentrates on the television screen; unfortunately, the game starts to skip because Genesect is in the game. Spryo then teleports from the glitch to ambush right behind Doctor Shemp while Hoopa presses the circle button to make Spyro burn Doctor Shemp. The game froze unfortunately, but Genesect is on his barrier for one use. He unfreezes the game by releasing a ball of light from his cannon. Doctor Shemp became a gem for beating the boss. "Bye Spyro, I'm on my own to 'Pac-Man World.'" Said Genesect. He leaves the game by going to the goal stump.

Hoopa asks to Diancie that where is Genesect going to. Inside the green hexagonal wire framed universe, it is Hoopa's Playstation memory card station. The first door is now locked and completed. There are three more doors to go; Genesect proceeds to the second door, "Pac-Man World." Hoopa recives a call on his iPhone. "Hello." Answered Hoopa. "Please insert the disc 'Pac-Man World' to the console; make sure you save your current game." Said Genesect. Hoopa hangs up on the iPhone. He saves the game and then turns off the game. Then, he switches the disc into "Pac-Man World." He presses the power button again.


	2. From Aliens to Serious Glitches

Now that Hoopa had switched the disc into "Pac-Man World," he had last saved at King Galaxian. He sees Genesect standing next to Pac-Man before going on board to the space board. "Ok Pac-Man, here is the plan. We will penetrate through the defense lines to find King Galaxian." Hypothesized Genesect. "Got it... Hey, are you one of the aliens who work for King Galaxian?" Asked Pac-Man suspiciously. "No, I do not." Genesect folds into his high speed flight form while Pac-Man climbs onto the space board to fight against the aliens.

In the living room, Diancie recognizes these aliens that Hoopa is fighting against on "Pac-Man World." "Say, they are from 'Galaxian,' right?" Said Diancie. "Yes, I have seen them before." Replied Hoopa, as he focuses on the television with his original Playstation controller without the analogs. Pac-Man and Genesect flies together and they are shooting at the red aliens. "They should have been there at the Unova region on the first place, but it didn't happen because I am a Unova Mythical Pokémon at the Unova region." Commented Genesect.

They are at the asteroid belt before they go to the big battleship. Genesect shoots photon lasers from its limbs at the asteroid; it splits up into smaller pieces. He launches a smart bomb to blast all of the asteroids away. The checkpoint that looks like Pac-Man's space board is in front of them. Pac-Man quickly gets the checkpoint; they are at the big battleship. Electric pillars are generating on the battleship. "Avoid the electric pillars on the battleship; we are getting closer to the front of the ship, King Galaxian." Advised Genesect. "How did you know about it?" Asked Pac-Man. "Dude, I have watched videos about this boss before fighting against it." A line of blue aliens form up and they are about to attack Pac-Man. Genesect rapidly fires at the blue aliens down.

King Galaxian is at the front of the ship; in the living room, Hoopa rapidly presses the x and o button to shoot even faster. He broke out of the ship that King Galaxian confronts to Pac-Man and Genesect. "Oh no, not that boss again. This is the most tedious boss I have ever faced; worse than Anubis Rex." Complained Hoopa. "Don't give up on yourself, Hoopa. Remember to avoid the tractor beam and projectiles, think about Galaga." Hinted Genesect. Hoopa grins that he will beat this boss for real and not for fake. He presses the d pad to avoid the projectiles while he shoots for the first eye. King Galaxian performs a tractor beam; Genesect grabs Pac-Man's hand to avoid the beam. "Thank you Genesect, you are a good friend; even though that you are not an alien." Thanked Pac-Man. Genesect places his limbs together and forms up a green ball of energy, then he releases his limbs that homes a green homing missile of energy. "Wow, what was that move you called?" Questioned Pac-Man. "That move is called a homing missile." Answered Genesect. The energy ball homes to King Galaxian's second eye and it hits it. King Galaxian summons a cluster of aliens.

"This is like a game of 'Galaxian' because I have to shoot the aliens and avoid projectiles." Commented Hoopa. "Excactly, this boss is based on 'Galaxian,' but it is the boss stage for the space level. For instance, the Egyptian level's boss was Anubis Rex." Explained Volcanion. Pac-Man shoots the pink alien, but the barrier reflects the projectiles. "Keep shooting it until the barrier is worn out." Said Genesect. "Roger out." Replied Pac-Man. Hoopa's hands are getting tired because he keeps pressing the x and o buttons. He starts to sweat very hard. On the tv screen, Genesect forms a rocket missile and it hits King Galaxian. Then he shoots at King Galaxian's second eye. Now he has two eyes left. He pulls out his crab like pincers, planning to pinch Pac-Man and Genesect.

Pikachu is getting so tired and sleepy that the power is about to be out. "Quick Hoopa, summon a Mareep to charge Pikachu's electric power!" Exclaimed Meloetta. "Got it, Alléhooparing!" Replied Hoopa. He lets go of the d pad making Pac-Man not move, so Genesect can get Pac-Man covered. And then he grabs a ring hanging on Hoopa's left horn and he tosses it in the air, the portal forms up on the ring and it summons a Mareep from the ring portal. Mareep lends its electricity to Pikachu that he is recharging. Pikachu's cheeks continue to spark with two plugs together. The TV and the Playstation is still working.

King Galaxian has only one eye left. "Genesect, finish him off." Said Pac-Man. "Actually, the last eye is all for you." Replied Genesect. Each second, King Galaxian shoots a yellow star like projectile at Pac-Man, but he avoids the projectiles. Hoopa presses the x and o buttons rapidly to quickly destroy the last eye. Finally, King Galaxian was destroyed for good. Hoopa is very happy that he finally beats King Galaxian all thanks to his will power and the help of Genesect. "Now, I have to go to Crash Bandicoot." Said Genesect. "Good luck Genesect, that game may be very glitchy. Be very absolutely careful about that." Cautioned Pac-Man. Genesect leaves the game back to the memory card station.

Genesect is back to the memory card station; the second door is completed that it is locked. The third door leads to none other than "Crash Bandicoot." "Are you sure Genesect can do this? I'm not sure about Genesect having very bad bugs and glitches." Worried Diancie. Hoopa snickers that he heard "bad bugs." "He'll be fine." Replied Hoopa. He saves the game on "Pac-Man World" and he switches the game to "Crash Bandicoot." Victini arrives that he got the new copy of "Crash Team Racing" for the original Playstation. "Good work Victini, now I will beat Nitrous Oxide and complete 'Crash Team Racing' for real because I have already obtained all relics and gems." Said Hoopa. The game "Crash Bandicoot" starts, but when the title appears, Genesect and Crash Bandicoot gets their Playstation polygons all messed up while their texture gets mixed up with a grayish color leading themselves to lagging and glitching. "This results to glitches because Genesect does not have a code for him to be an NPC." Warned Victini.

"In order to get out of this glitchy place, you have to... reach to the... finish line. Also... you have to... destroy all of the... crates to earn... a gem as a reward." Planned Genesect as he starts skipping and pausing due to the glitches. The entire gameplay buzzes when the game is glitching. Crash nods that he understands about what the purple insectoid is saying. They have to proceed to N. Sanity Beach, the only way to escape from the glitches. At the starting point, Crash is stuck on the sand. He freezes when he tries to get out of the sand. Genesect lags like a ragdoll when he tries to pull Crash out of the sand. "Oh come on, why does this game have issues?" Ranted Hoopa. "Well; I've warned you about that." Commented Diancie. "Can we please skip to the chapter were Genesect proceeds to 'Crash Team Racing;' where he races against Oxide?" Hoopa dislikes the glitches in that game.


	3. The Racing Showdown

In the memory card station, Genesect exits the third door; his messed up polygons are forming up back to normal. The door is locked because the game "Crash Bandicoot" was completed. There is one more door left to escape from the Playstation's glitchy nightmare. The last door leads to the game "Crash Team Racing" for the Playstation. Genesect uses his iPhone to call Hoopa to switch the disc to "Crash Team Racing." In the living room, Hoopa switches the disc to "Crash Team Racing." "This is it, Genesect and I will work together to beat Nitrous Oxide's racing challenge, so Genesect can get out of here for good." Said Hoopa. Genesect proceeds to the last door to the memory card station; the doors are closed behind Genesect, there is no turning back when proceeding to Nitrous Oxide's racing challenge.

At the living room, Hoopa is very anxious about Genesect and the racing challenge. Hoopa plays as Crash Bandicoot while Genesect assists Crash Bandicoot. Oxide's Polygons get a bit messed up before the race starts. Crash snickers at the glitched alien on his UFO. They are at the starting line at Oxide Station. Unfortunately, Oxide gets a head start before the green light glows. "Hey, he's a cheat!" Exclaimed Genesect. The green light glows and Crash Bandicoot gets a starting boost; he is a bit behind Oxide, Genesect folds into his high speed flight form and he is following him like a drone. "Wait a sec, I don't have a code for an NPC on 'Crash Team Racing,' so I have an idea." Genesect grinned, before he whispers to Crash. "Hahaha, you'll never beat this race because I am the fastest racer in the world." Gloated Oxide like a goat. "Hey, you take that back Gemerl720 Post for writing that!"

Hoopa uses the original Playstation controller without the analogs; it is extremely difficult for Hoopa to race with the digital controls. "This is the most challenging races in this game; you can do it Hoopa." Cheered Victini. Oxide spams the flask bottles and TNT crates on the track. Genesect shoots photon lasers at the flasks and TNT crates from his limbs. "Impossible! He cannot do that." Interjected Oxide. Genesect's glitches have spread to Crash Bandicoot. The polygons of Crash Bandicoot and Genesect are getting messed up briefly for each 3 seconds. "Wait a second, maybe if we get our glitches under control, then we will skip ahead Oxide and win that race." Planned Genesect.

Diancie is very worried about Genesect and Crash Bandicoot getting glitched together. "I hope they make it." Said Diancie in fear. "No fear Diancie, Genesect says that he will get their glitches under control, so they can be capable of skipping ahead Oxide." Replied Hoopa in confidence. On the big jump of Oxide Station, Crash and Genesect gets their polygons messed up briefly; in perfect timing before turning back to normal, they jumped ahead in front of Oxide. "What the... NO! I cannot believe it; you are glitchy that you are trying to cheat on me. Now I will never win that race." Complained Oxide. They are at the second lap of the race. "It's time to bring out the big guns, extreme speed." Declared Genesect. He grabs onto Crash's kart with his limbs tightly. And then a purple aura radiates Genesect and accelerates into a very fast speed. "That's not fair! I'm the fastest racer in the galaxy!" Whined Oxide.

Volcanion became impressed about Hoopa's heroism by helping Genesect to get him out of the Playstation. "Hoopa, you have been a great player since Genesect got sucked into the game." Agreed Volcanion. "You are so wise Volcanion." Complimented Hoopa. Genesect and Crash Bandicoot overlapped Oxide that they are at the final lap. "How would you like it if I did this to you!" Yelled Oxide, as he presses the afterburner button. Oxide became faster than Genesect; but he did not like that. "Two can play it that game." Declared Genesect. He launches three missiles while Gensect grabs onto Crash's kart chasing Oxide in extreme speed. The three missiles hit Oxide and he is stunned. On the big jump, the three are at the ramp to the finishing line. It is a photo finish. They all stopped onto the track as the android walks to Nitrous Oxide, Genesect, and Crash Bandicoot to see some proof who won the race. A photo of Oxide and Genesect holding onto Crash are at the finishing line. The closest to the finishing line is the one and only Genesect and Crash Bandicoot. Keldeo, Meloetta, Victini, Diancie, and Volcanion cheer for Hoopa and Genesect as they have beaten Oxide. Nitrous Oxide became outraged that he lost, so he throws a tap dancing hat on the ground and jumps on it on the second place pillar at the award ceremony. Hoopa laughs so hard that he swallowed a bug. Crash Bandicoot performs a victory dance at the first place pillar.

Genesect begins to glow white and then he comes out of the screen crashing to the couch that it damages the couch badly. "Hey, you damaged the couch. Now you have to pay $50 to cover the damages." Commented Volcanion. Meloetta became very happy that Genesect came back. "Genesect, you're alive." Cheered Meloetta, giving him a hug. Then he softly lets go after a hug. "It's good to be back home." Said Genesect. "Look!" Hoopa points everyone to the TV and Oxide quits the racing reputation because Hoopa completes the game 101%. The power is back on again, but Pikachu is still using its cheeks to power up the TV and the Playstation. As the title screen shows up, Hoopa safely turns off the Playstation and removes the plugs on the TV and the Playstation out of its cheeks. Finally, he plugs the TV and the Playstation back to the outlet without harm. "You did very well Pikachu and Mareep. It's time for you to go back to your natural habitat." Sniffled Hoopa in a tearful joy. He grabs a ring hanging on Hoopa's left horn and tosses it into the floor vertically. "Run be free." Cried Hoopa. Pikachu and Mareep hops onto the ring portal back to their home. The portal on the ring fades out and the ring comes back to Hoopa's left horn. "Now that everything is back to normal, want to play 'Crash Team Racing' with me?" Offered Hoopa. "No!" Replied Genesect in a humorous sarcasm. They all laughed together like there is no tomorrow. And Genesect finally escapes from a glitchy torment back home.

The End.


End file.
